Non-GemCrust Gemsonas/Chrome Diopside
Chrome Diopside is a Crystal Gem, and an original character created by Finemanederby. GemCrust has drawn art of this character as a commission. Appearance Chrome Diopside has peach skin, two eyes with green irises and no visible pupils, and cream hair styled similarly to a bob with long bangs covering his eyes, streaked with green. He has a moderately thick build with a rounded chest, a thin waist, and medium hips. His gemstone is embedded in his right knee. He wears a short-sleeved multi-colored green bodysuit with a trapezoidal neckline and a seafoam star on the right side, bordered by brighter green. The outer parts of the top of his bodysuit are pine green. His top splits off at the waist with an inverted triangular waistline. His pants are forest green and has a star cutout around his gem. His pants split off into a what appear to be a pair of brighter green, toeless socks or "boots". Personality Chrome is a sweetheart who loves to crack jokes when he can; he may come across as sarcastic and rude at first, but he doesn't mean it. If you were to hurt or be rude to Coral, he will get you. Chrome would do anything for Coral, even die. Abilities Chrome Diopside possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Amethyst, they form Dumortierite Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, they form Chrysoprase. * When fused with Jasper, they form Gaspeite. * When fused with Rose Quartz or Steven Universe, they form Golden Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz or Steven Universe, they form Serpentine. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Amethyst, they form Cobalt. Fusions with GemCrust's Gems * When fused with Marshallsussmanite, they form Enstatite. * When fused with Pyrope, they form Unakite. * When fused with Ice, they form Pecoraite. * When fused with Heliodor, they form Smithsonite. * When fused with Rock, they form Chrome Diopside Ore. * When fused with Coral and Ice, they fork Kolbeckite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Sulfur, they form Prehnite. * When fused with Petrikiel (Petrified Wood), they form Orpheus Agate. * When fused with Orthoclase and Albite, they form Aventurine. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Coral, they form Scapolite. * When fused with Thorite, they form Pyrite. * When fused with Moonstone, they form Cornubite. * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Dimorphite. * When fused with Coral and Margaritasite, they form Nambulite. * When fused with Coral and Moonstone, they form Hypersthene. * When fused with Coral, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Cotton Candy Quartz. * When fused with Coral, Moonstone, and Thorite, they form Mariposite. * When fused with Coral, Thorite, and Margaritasite, they form Hessonite. * When fused with Moonstone, Thorite, and Margaritasite, they form Hardystonite. * When fused with Coral, Thorite, Moonstone, and Margaritasite, they form Goldstone. Fusions with The Crystal Family and Other Gems * When fused with Coral and Sulfur, they form Andalusite. * When fused with Coral, Orthoclase and Albite, they form Candy Jade. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Jasper, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Ice, Coral, and Margaritasite, they form Millosevichite. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Chrome has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Chrome Diopside. These creatures are made of rock, and can be summoned at any time. ** Rock-Titan Creation: Since Chrome Diopside can manipulate rock, he can form himself a titan made of rock. With it, he can fight large Gem fusions, like Alexandrite. Chrome Diopside would reside in the nape surrounded by rock controlling it as if the titan was one entity, though he's a remote control. Whatever move he makes, his titan body copies. Relationships Coral Coral is Chrome Diopside's romantic partner. The moment she was uncorrupted it was love at first sight. Thorite Thorite is the closest thing Chrome Diopside could have as a brother, although they never see each other too often. Moonstone Moonstone and Chrome Diopside have a very complicated relationship, somewhat similar to that of a brother and sister that cannot agree on anything and always trying to out-wit one another, but they do they appreciate each others company. Margaritasite Chrome and Margaritasite get along pretty fine. They hang out sometimes, and Margaritasite is the only one who knows his meat secret. She finds him pretty annoying sometimes, but they are still able to hold a strong friendship. Trivia * Chrome Diopside and Coral reside in a two-story house somewhere in Beach City. * Chrome Diopside and Coral have their own warp pad along with a temple door. * Chrome only eats chocolate, dairy products, carbohydrates and beef. ** Chrome's love for steak is his deepest secret. If he tells anyone, he thinks cows will come after him. * When Chrome Diopside forms his rock titan, he has no control what so ever, he just wages nothing but a mindless rage on anyone who stands in his path. Gemology Gemstone Information * Chrome diopside is a chromium-rich, transparent to translucent variety of gemstone-quality calcium magnesium silicate. * It is one of the rarer varieties of diopside and belongs to the pyroxene family of minerals. * Diopside is most famous for its attractive forest-green color, but depending on the impurities and coloring agents, diopside gemstones can actually occur in a variety of different colors. * For most of time since its discovery in 1988, chrome diopside was sourced from only one location, Russia's Eastern Siberia * Chrome diopside can be identified from other minerals through its calcium magnesium silicate composition, but can only be distinguished from other diopsides through the presence of chromium. * Chrome diopside formation begins within basic and ultra-basic igneous and metamorphic rock. Gemstone Gallery -Unknown-.png|Chrome Diopside and Coral. chromecoralsizecompfixed.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison with the Crystal Gems and Coral. familypng.png|Chrome Diopside with Thorite, Coral, Margaritasite, and Moonstone. Chrome by perimarine.png|Chrome art, by Perimarine. Chibi Chrome.png|Funko-Pop style Chrome Diopside, by moesartblog. Chrome Chibi by QB.png|Chibi Chrome, by QuartzoBranco. Chrome by sulfur.png|Chrome art, by sulfur-the-gem. Prehnite size.png|Prehnite, the fusion of Chrome Diopside and Sulfur. Andalusite.png|Andalusite, the fusion of Chrome Diopside, Coral, and Sulfur. Eudialytepng.png|Eudialyte, the fusion of Jirachi 23's Gemsona, Rubellite, and Chrome Diopside. Goldstone height.PNG|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Thorite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Goldstone. Cottoncandyquartzsize.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Cotton Candy Quartz. HessHeight.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Coral, Thorite, and their fusion, Hessonite. Hardysize.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Prprprprprprprprpr's Gemsona, Margaritasite, Moonstone, Thorite, and their fusion, Hardystonite. Mariheight.png|Chrome Diopside's size comparison to Thorite, Coral, Moonstone, and their fusion, Mariposite. Category:A to Z Category:Gemsonas Category:Non-GemCrust Gemsonas Category:Original Characters